


Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I’m bored

by RomanogersSHIP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrities, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Natasha Romanov Feels, Present make up, Protective Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve and Natasha are exes, mature rating, past break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersSHIP/pseuds/RomanogersSHIP
Summary: “Is rough sex all I have to offer to keep you away from your ex?”“Last I checked Rogers, you’re my ex.”  A one shot story in which Steve and Natasha are exes who can’t handle the other dating someone else. What will be revealed that resulted in their breakup?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will possibly by a two-shot story depending on if you guys like it. I haven’t posted in a while but I have so much stuff in the works. ENJOY

Steve heard his phone vibrate on the stand next to him, he sighed, he had a long shoot tomorrow and should really be getting sleep, but he couldn’t even fall asleep because it was one of those sleepless nights where his mind would drift off elsewhere.  
He picked up his phone, slightly grinning as he seen who the text was from.   
Natasha Romanoff. His ex. She knew he’d still be up, he’s always found himself awake at this time now, anticipating on whether she’ll text him or not.  
The text read ‘Come over?’. He thought about it for a second. Turning his head to his current girlfriend, Sharon, who was asleep next to him.  
‘What’s in it for me?’ He replied back. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d sent him a text like that and it also wouldn’t be the first time he’s gone over to her place at midnight. He couldn’t pin their little sneaking back and forth all on her though, he’s guilty of sending late night messages for her to come over when Sharon wasn’t around as well. He’s also done it when she was still around, nights when he really needed to see her and vouch for going to a hotel for the night only to return around 3 or 4 a.m.  
‘Bottle of wine and a nice chat.’ He chuckled lowly, their nice chats would only last for about 10 to 15 minutes until they wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation anymore and head back to her room...or continue on the couch, kitchen, they’ve gave the shower a few spins before.  
‘Mmmm, I don’t know, what else you got?’ Of course he felt guilt-ridden every time he went out on a date with Sharon or had sex with her right after he’d seen Natasha but there was something that just kept drawing him back to his ex, like this spark that would always flame up whenever he was around her. It’s always been like this though, ever since the co-stared on their first movie that was a box office hit. Critics commented endlessly on how much chemistry they had on the screen and directors and producers everywhere wanted felt it was a must that they’d star in several other movies together.  
His phone vibrated again, no words sent this time, just a really alluring photo of her in a black, 2 piece, lace lingerie. Her face wasn’t in it, but he could see that her hair was down, in loose curls, a style she knew he loved. As ironic as it was, he felt his sweats get a little bit tighter. As he turned around to see if Sharon was still sleeping, thankfully she was, he turned back to his phone.  
‘On my way.’ As if he even needed the photo to persuade him, she had him the moment she texted him.

They preferred to have their little meetings at night, when it was dark and easier to sneak around. No paparazzi was out lurking and if they were it would be hard to make out their faces due to little to no light. Sure what they were doing was wrong but they still had professional reputations to maintain.  
He didn’t live to far from her, in fact her building was about 4 blocks away from his, but this was something only they knew, because according to multiple sources TMZ, DailyMail, Cosmopolitan, etc, she was living in L.A. and he was in Brooklyn. The beauty of living in Manhattan, everyone blended in with everyone. But Steve could spot Natasha a mile away.  
She lived on the top floor, the penthouse suite, the amount of times he’s been here in the past month pretty much spoke for itself. Sometimes he’d come over invited and other times—most times— he’d just tell her he was coming over.  
He opened the door, knowing she’d leave it unlocked for him, he found her just as she was pouring the first glass of wine. She smirked at him, a mischievous, playful smirk. Steve removed his sweater. He was wearing a black tank top, placing his sweater on a nearby chair. Making himself comfortable on the couch.

“That was fast.” She picked up both their glasses of wine, heading over to him. “You didn’t run over here did you?” She asked, handing him the glass, taking a seat next to him.

“Well I had a pretty encouraging incentive.” One of the first things he noticed was how she was wearing a silk robe, covering the very sexy garments she was wearing in the photo.

“You don’t think just because I sent that photo meant we were having sex did you?” She said teasingly, in such an innocent way that if he didn’t know her so well he’d think she was serious.

“Who said anything about sex? I’m here for the wine,” he retorted, his amusement clearly showing through his tone.

“So what, wine is all I have to offer to get you away from your girlfriend?” 

Steve chuckled, taking a drink of the wine. “Is rough sex all I have to offer to keep you away from your ex?”

“Last I checked Rogers, you’re my ex.” 

“I meant Alexei,” Steve scoffed. Alexei was you’re typical famous bad boy, only earning most of his movie roles because of his bad boy title. Being a “bad boy” wasn’t the reason Steve didn’t like him, his dislike for Alexei surfaced when the actor and Natasha started dating. He wasn’t aware of how much they had in common until he read about it in articles. Not your average tabloid, but serious and legit sources, that showed just how compatible they were.

Natasha hummed in response, “Rough sex hasn’t kept me away from him before.”

Steve almost choked on his drink, turning to her. He had to remind himself that this was all fuel, every word being exchange between them was just oil being added to the fire within them. “You’re still seeing him?”

“Pretty sure that’s my business.” 

“You’re right, I forgot I lost all jealousy aspects towards you after I dropped our relationship for Sharon.”

Natasha scoffed and rolled her eyes, You didn’t drop our relationship Rogers, I broke up with you,” She said with slight venom in her voice. 

She’d never tell him this but she’s been wishing that if time travel was real, she’d go back to the moment where she broke up with him, realizing it’d been the dumbest decision of her life. She was in love with him. “But please continue cause’ I’d just love to hear how in love you are with America’s ‘All American Sweetheart’”

“Nothing really to brag about, unless you wanna hear about all the tender sex, loving kisses and amazing dates we go on,” Steve said, getting back at her for the comment she’d just made. Their breakup had effected Steve too. It was probably the worst 6 months of his life, that’s how long it took him just to get over her. It was the lowest he’s ever been.

“No tell me, more specifically on the sex that can’t possibly be that good if you’re here.” Natasha put her drink down on the coffee table, moving closer to Steve, who pretended not to care or show how much he was affected by her change in position. 

“It’s like I said before, I’m just here for the wine,” Steve said, downing the rest of the wine down and placing  
the glass right by hers.

“That proposal didn’t seem to get your attention when I sent it.”

“Speaking of proposals, even though Sharon and I have only been dating for 5 months, I think it’s time I got her something...sort of like a landmark for our relationship.”

“Oh yeah?” She decided to entertain him. “What were you thinking?”

“Not sure, but I figured America’s sweetheart deserves something sweet right? So I was thinking I’d get her a promise ring, nothing too big.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, knowing he would never go through with it. He would never lead her on even more, and if he did go through with buying her one it’d be because his agent told him it would be a good for publicity. “What, like the one you got me? The one that cost $80,000?”

“You mean the one you gave back to me?” There was a hint of angry or brokenness in his tone.  
To be fair, they’d already broken up when she gave it back to him and it did mean a lot to her so imagine how she felt.   
“Would you prefer I kept it? After it’s already lost all its meaning?”

Steve shrugged, they’d been dating for a year and 2 months at the time of their split, it was something everyone was talking about, but he was prepared to give her another ring that held more commitment. “Actually I-“  
Natasha’s phone had rang, cutting Steve off. Maybe it was for the better. What he was about to say would complicate whatever was going on between them even more.   
He’d seen the caller I.D before she answered the call. Alexei with a red heart. 

“Hey,” She said all too familiarly. He felt this pang of anger hit his chest. She answered it too quickly for his liking and went into the kitchen, “No, it’s fine.” most likely for more privacy.

After 5 minutes or so he decided to seek her out, taking his wine glass with him as well.   
Natasha was leaning against the counter. “Is that so?” She glanced at Steve who looked at her questioningly, asking her with his eyes what he was saying, she smirked, “I miss you too.”

His hand tightened on the wine bottle as he poured himself another glass.  
“Friday sounds great.” Her eyes never broke contact with his, his hatred for Alexei went well beyond what he and Natasha used to have. They were literally enemies and wasn’t afraid to talk about their dislike for one another to the press. So having the woman he still cared for, talk to him so casually was very irritating.  
Steve quickly chugged down the glass he poured for himself before going over to where Natasha was, wrapping an arm around her waist, bringing her into him, his lips went to her neck, leaving a cascade of soft, kisses. The kind of kisses that would be exchanged between them when they were dating.   
Natasha giggled, not from the kisses but from what the man on the phone had just said to her. “Am I busy right now? In the middle of the night?”  
Steve bit down slightly hard on her neck, causing Natasha to have to bite down a moan, she could feel how hard he was getting.

Steve took the phone from her, “Look Alexei,” Steve said mockingly, Natasha quickly turned around to Steve trying to get her phone back but he was much stronger than her, holding down both her hands with just one of his. “Yeah it’s Steve,” He answered smugly, “Hey listen, Nat and I are kind of busy right now with...actually maybe it’s better if I don’t say anything-but you can try calling her again-and oh- as for your plans on Friday, you might want to reschedule that too.” Steve hung up the phone without room for a response.  
His gaze went to Natasha who was rightfully piercing her eyes at him, “You don’t have the right to do that,” she said annoyedly, tearing her hands from Steve’s grip.

His reciprocated the same tone and expression “I thought I told you to stay away from him.”  
“We aren’t together anymore Steve, I can talk to whoever I want, I can sleep with whoever I want.”  
His eyes got narrower as he put together what she’d just said. “You slept with him?”

“Are you still sleeping with Sharon?” She felt this feeling of anger deeply pitted inside of her, she hated the idea of Steve and Sharon together.

“This has nothing to do with me and Sharon, this is about you and Alexei,” His voice got considerably low, but Natasha didn’t care, they weren’t even together, he should be more concerned about why he’s sleeping with her when he has an official girlfriend.

“What I have with him isn’t any of your business.”  
“As of right now, whatever you had with him is over you got me?”

“I don’t belong to you Rogers.” Natasha pushed past him, or at least tried to, Steve gripped her arm, pulling her back towards him.

“What the fuck are you-“, Steve crashed his lips to hers. she was hesitant but inevitably kissed back, eventually both kissing each other in a fevered manner.   
Steve’s hands moved to the knot of her robe, untying it and swiftly pulling it off her. He easily picked her up and placed her on the counter, Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even more. It was a battle of dominance between their tongues, Natasha moaning as Steve brought a hand to her thighs, pushing them apart so he can press himself into her more.  
Natasha’s hand cascaded from his neck, down to his chest, sneaking her hand under his shirt to rub the dips and curves of his sculpted chest.  
The sound of their kissing, lips smacking, her soft moans, turned him on to no end. Natasha’s hand went a little lower, reaching the all to familiar trail of dark blond hairs on his pelvis. Even though their kiss was still intense, she could tell it was hard for him to continue to pay attention to it. She decided to cut her teasing short, dipping her hand into his pants and giving him all too familiar strokes. 

Steve growled, she had the perfect grip, perfect pace on him. Natasha smirked into their kiss as he picked her up once more and took them to her bedroom.  
Steve placed her on the bed, caging her in between his muscular arms. Natasha always took appreciation in the view from above, he was such a godly human being with a godly body.

Natasha looked into his eyes that was looking at her hungrily, Steve gave a toothy grin, and licked his lips, leaning forward as he pulled her panties to the side. It unraveling something inside of her.   
His mouth with a combination of his tongue, were like a trail of fire against her skin, lips, cheek, jaw, neck, any place he could taste. He went all the way down to her stomach. When his hands braced against her hips she knew what was next. 

And she was fucking excited. 

This man had a talented tongue and knew how to use it.

He exhaled a hot breath on her and she gasped at how good it felt. Moments later she felt his warm, wet tongue, give a playful lick. God she could go on and on about how much she adored that tongue of his. He swirled it in little circles down one side of her pussy and then up the other, never quite dipping it inside but hard enough that the pressure of every swirl made its way right to her clit, his tongue licking broadly against her wetness. Natasha’s hand reached down and gripped his hair, her legs around his neck, he loved when she did that, her way of telling him keep going, she was close and wanted more.

He stopped the wonderful tonguing he had been given and replaced his mouth with one of his long fingers.  He slid it inside, Natasha moaned softly, when curled it upward and hit her g-spot she gasped. Steve looked at her and groaned, her head thrown back and moaning and she massaged her fingers through his scalp and he lowered his mouth again to blow warm breaths against her pulsing clit.  First, it was one finger massaging that spot, then two. Her mind floated away as his fingers coaxed pleasure from that was all to passionate.  Her body began to lightly quiver and arched her back to feel the palm of his hand push against her clit. She came with a moan of sheer pleasure, gripping his blond locks as Steve greedily lapped up her delicious juices.  
The only moment she had to gather herself and even out her breathing was when Steve stripped off the rest of his clothes. Even that wasn’t enough time. But she didn’t care. Natasha stared at him lustfully when he removed his final piece of clothing. Exposing his big length. Every perfect inch of his 10 inches was something she constantly dreamed of.

Steve dipped his head back down and connected their lips again, practically tearing off her bra. His lips darted to one of her perfect, milky breasts, his hand massaging the other one, that didn’t last long though, she wanted more, they both did. They were craving each other. His arm reached out beside them to open the drawer where he knew she’d kept condoms, condoms for him. He made it clear he didn’t want anyone else having sex in here with her, except for him.  
“Wait.” Natasha stopped his arm before he could open the drawer. She cupped his jaw and brought his face closer to hers “I want to feel all of you tonight,” She said caressing his chin. The last time he went unprotected was when they were still together, he hasn’t even gone unprotected with Sharon. But tonight was different, they could both feel it. 

Steve nodded and tenderly pecked her lips, and pulled his arm back over. Anything for her, he’d do anything for her.  
He kissed her cheek and nipped her earlobe, “I’m gonna make you cum so hard until the only name you remember is mine understand?” He whispered lowly.

“Yes,” she softly moaned, she didn’t doubt him for a second.Natasha braced her hands on his shoulders as Steve positioned himself, normally he’d be ramming into her by now, not that she minded, but going slow with him was something she desired even more. Not to mention they haven’t gone slow since they broke up.

Steve slowly, ever so slowly, deliciously, pushed himself into her. She didn’t need to get used to his size, she loved the feeling of him stretching her out. Which was why he pulled out just a little before slamming into her, repeating this at a steady rate. His arms were at either side of her head, his slow thrusts getting harder, hitting her at in the perfect spot at just the right angle.  
“Oh Steve,” She moaned, her hands sliding across his back, soaking in the groans against her neck from him followed by soft nipping and kisses.

Steve pushed himself fully, intensely, Natasha’s arms wrapping around his hips as he continually hit her spot. He filled her so perfectly, if it weren’t for such a passionate moment between them she’d almost be upset that another woman gets to experience this. Maybe this was why he was freaking out over her and Alexei. That feeling of jealousy was something both of them weren’t familiar with until they fell in love and then broke up and started seeing other people.  
It wasn’t until Steve hardly hit her spot again, when she realized how close she really was.

“Nat,” he groaned harshly. “Fuck I’m gonna cum.” His voice was gravely on the verge of releasing himself.  
Natasha’s hands scratched her back as she felt her orgasm a few thrusts away, her legs tightening around him.   
“Cum inside me, please cum inside me.” Her eyes rolling as she came, chanting his name, just as he promised, the only thing on her mind was him. Her pussy tightening against, milking his cock, Steve came inside her with a deep groan, his seed shooting into her. Natasha bit her lip from the sensation. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, she was beginning to think he was asleep until he pulled out of her, causing both of them to softly moan.  
He laid beside her, looking over at the clock, it was 2:00a.m., Natasha cuddled into his side, laying her head on his chest, leg resting over his and tracing a finger down his muscular body. he should probably get going. But he wanted to know where they stood after tonight, it was obvious they both still had feelings for each other and hurting other people for their own selfish needs just wasn’t right.

“We were good right?” Steve asked, his arm wrapped around Natasha. “Couple wise,” he clarified.

“Yeah,we had fun together.” Natasha rubbed his chest sensually, she looked up at him “Why do you ask?”

Steve shrugged and took a deep breath, “It just seems like recently I’ve been thinking a lot about us, about what we used to be..about what we still can be.”

“Is there even still an ‘us’ anymore?” 

“Well what would you call this?” He asked

“You cheating on your girlfriend and me having to deal with you going back to her when you leave.” The moment they just experienced together was unbelievably amazing and somewhat eye opening, there wasn’t any denying it.

He didn’t know any other way of coming out and saying it, it was so simple, so obvious, why not. “I loved you Nat..”

“Steve please-“

“No, let me finish, I loved you..I loved every single day of when we were together. I-i wanted to marry you, you were my everything. Whenever you or I were away filming, I’d wake up thinking about you, go to sleep thinking about you. I even told my family about I’d found the perfect girl for me..do you know how much it crushed me when you said we should break up? How many days,weeks, months it took me to get over you? Hell why do you think I’m here? Why do you think I keep coming back? I miss us. Whether it’s just sex or not, I need you. I don’t want Sharon or anybody else if it’s not you..I love you Natasha.”

Natasha thought about everything he had said, when she didn’t respond, Steve made a move to get up, until she thankfully said something and placed a hand on his chest. “I was scared..I found the ring in your drawer,” she finally answered, Steve looked at her in confusion. “You were the first guy that I dated who I actually loved Steve. I was so in love with you that it scared me, how easily we connected, how easy it was to say ‘I love you’ to each other. You don’t think i was hurt too when I said we should break up? It was possibly the worst day of my life but the thought of us continuing being a couple scared me to no end.”

“It’s ok to be scared Nat, I don’t care if you didn’t want to get married as long as you’re with me then I’ll be fine.” Steve tilted her head up to make eye contact, both their eyes radiating so much love and so much care. “Forget Sharon, forget Alexei, it just has to be me and you.” Steve whispered on her lips, sealing his words with a soft kiss.


	2. The AfterMath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys were so amazing with commenting on part 1 and since I’ve received many requests to do a part 2 here you guys go! Hope you enjoy

Steve tried to be as quiet as possible when he entered the room, only to find that Sharon was already awake, fully dressed, and on the verge of leaving. Talk about walking in at the wrong moment.

“You know it’s funny...you say her name in your sleep most nights,” she said as he entered the room, his throat going dry, he forgot how late it was, he forgot she was still here..he forgot they were still a couple. As soon as he left Natasha’s place he walked out a whole new person. “I kind of figured this would happen but please, just please tell me you used a condom.”

“I didn’t mean to wake you-“

“Please Steve,” She said, her voice strained, broken. He’s hurt her, he knows he did, he at least owed her to be honest, especially in such a vulnerable state. “Did you use a condom?” She asked again, this time her voice shaking.

“No. No I didn’t,” he answered. Her face remained stoic, she wasn’t crying. It was hard to tell whether she was upset because he cheated or upset because he cheated on her with Natasha.Natasha wasn’t one ofher most favorite people around. Her relationship with Natasha was like his with Alexei. She always had a better career, better popularity with directors, a shoo in for all roles because she was considered a sex symbol. Steve knew she was way more than that. Sharon had earned some good titles too, but it Hollywood ‘America’s Sweetheart’ didn’t come close to ‘Sexiest Woman Alive’. She envious of Natasha’s fame, and she believed by dating Steve, she finally had something Natasha didn’t, even if Natasha had him first, it felt good to take something away from a woman who had everything.

He made it clear the second they started dating, how much baggage he’d come with revolving him and Natasha. He’s told her how heart broken he was, he made it clear where they both stood on the end of their relationship.

“How long?”. How long has this been going on? How long has he been going behind her back? How long has he been lying to her face and to the press?

He wasn’t even sure how it started. It was a very vague memory. “About 3 months ago.” When she didn’t reply, Steve took that as an ok to continue. “Look, I was going to tell you, I was just waiting for the right momentto-“

“What does she have?” Sharon asked in a mumble.

“I’m sorry?”

She turned around to face him, “What does she have?!” She asked louder. “Natasha. What does she have that I don’t?” Steve was taken aback by her sudden outburst. “Why am I constantly being placed second to her? In movie roles, photo shoots, award nominations? Is it cause she’s hotter? Smarter? Russian? What does she have Steve?!”

He couldn’t speak on any physical or mental terms as to why she was always 2nd to her. That just wasn’t his place to say. He didn’t care about looks or how many awards and film credits she has. Natasha was just Natasha, his other half, his heart in human form, she was his everything. He understood that now. What she had that Sharon didn’t was simple. “My heart,” he answered. “She’s always had it and she always will.”

Sharon nodded slowly, at least she received a direct answer. She picked up her bag and made a move towards the door, making sure that Steve felt the way she brushed past his shoulder, let it be a remainder to him of how badly he hurt it. No matter how sorry he was. He and Natasha deserved each other. “I hope you’re happy together,” she said bitterly before slamming his room door closed.

Steve stuffed his hands in pockets for a second more, going over to his nightstand and picking up a photo that’s been faced down for the past 11 months. A photo of him and Natasha, he smiled at it, a simple photo radiated the whole room.

Steve abruptly looked up, quickly going over to his drawer, searching frantically until he found it. His heart stopped at the sight of it, his face getting red and stomach filling with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. He pulled out his phone, taking a couple deep breaths until they answered.

“Hey, it’s me, you busy?”

 

“Sounds good.” Natasha smiled, “Great, I’ll see you in a few.” She hung up the phone and directed her attention back to the man in front of her.

“Who was that? Darcy?” Alexei asked, pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

Don’t get her wrong Natasha did love Steve and she was not cheating on him by having Alexei here, he was here for a reason. She was finally going to cut her ties with him. End whatever relationship they had or what he thought they still had. “Um no, it was Steve actually,he just wanted to make sure we were still on for tonight.” His eyes dilated, his body became rigid and stiff, she knew this was how he’d react.

“Rogers?” Alexei scoffed, “Is that why you’re so dressed up? Nat please tell me you aren’t seeing that loser again,” Alexei said spitefully.

“I’m not just seeing him...I’m in love with him.” She’s been in love with him since their first day on set.

Alexei groaned, “God Nat, you do this every time.” Natasha pierced her eyes at him, what did she see in him, why would she ever go out with him in the first place?Was she that torn over her and Steve’s break up that she dated this guy? “You say you love the guy then you end up back in bed with me. Every time you see Rogers you come back to me, you starting to see the pattern?”

Natasha was about two seconds away from clocking this guy in his face. How the fuck did she ever have sex with this guy? Fuck she even stepped out in public with him. Steve was much better, so much better, in every way, shape, form, and aspect. He was healthier for her, a true relief and relieved her in many, many mental and physically pleasuring ways. “Ever consider that maybe I was trying to cope with the fact that the man I love was publicly dating someone else?” Alexei chuckled pettily,Natasha had to restrain herself from whatever she was about to say. “Point is, why I asked you to come over, was to tell you that whatever we had, whatever you thought we had or think that we still do have, it’s done.”

Alexei went around over to her, curling his arms around her waist. She knew she was over him and whatever effect he had on her when she didn’t react, her mind going straight to thinking about Steve. Her face completely emotionless, even as he peered his lips to her ear. “Do you actually think he loves you Nat? The dude would’ve been proclaiming his love for you relentlessly if he did, wouldn’t he have fought for you when you two broke up? And what happens when you two are seen out in public? His girlfriend, Sharon? I believe her name was? Imagine the allegations and cheating scandals that’ll surface,” His whispered into her ears. His lips skimmed her neck, she tensed ever so lightly, that it could’ve been passed off as unnoticeable. “Contrary to your belief, you and I will never be over.” His voice was thick and slow like molasses, making sure she took in every word. “So what do you say? Should we take this to the bedroom like all the other times or are you still going to be stubborn?”

“You need to leave...” She said stoically. Alexei backed his head away and looked at her figure in disbelief. He roughly turned her around so that she was facing him.

He cupped her chin and caged her body against the counter with his own. “Excuse me? Did I just hear you correctly? I need to what?”

Natasha stared him directly in his eyes, the calm and unnerving intensity held behind her emerald eyes was enough to send a shallow shiver down his back. “You need to leave,” she repeated, her hands began fixingthe parts of his shirt he left idly unbuttoned, “Steve’s gonna be here any minute and I bet he’d hate to see you here, almost as much as he’d hate to see us in this position.” When she finished buttoning his shirt she palmed her hands against his chest, pushing him away.“And just for the record, you and I are definitely finished.”

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, Natasha getting out of his grip to answer the door.

She was quite pleased when Steve was on the other end of the door, “Hey,” she greeted, opening it wider for him to come in.

“Hey, you ready-“ Steve cut himself off, as he took sight in Alexei who had stormed past Steve out of the door. “What was that about? Why was he here?” He was never one to be jealous but the thought of those two being along seriously angered him.

“Trust me,It’s not important,” She said.

Steve nodded, he believed her, he trusts her. The way he stormed out so angrily must’ve meant she officially broke things off with him, the thought of that eased him greatly.

Steve brung her closer, planting his hands on her hips and dipping his head down to capture her lips in sweet, loving, kiss. Steve chuckled onto her lips, this always happens, what’s meant to be a chaste, slow kiss, always manufactured to a heated make out session. When he let a low groan, he pulled away. “We should get going if we’re going to make dinner,” he said lowly.

“ _And_ what _happens_ _when_ _you_ _two_ _are_ _seen_ _out_ _in_ _public_? _His_ _girlfriend_ , _Sharon_? _I_ _believe_ _her_ _name_ was? _Imagine_ the _allegations_ _and_ _cheating_ _scandals_ _that’ll_ _surface_.”

Natasha wrapped her arms around Steve’s neck, “Actually, I was hoping we could stay in tonight and maybe order something.”

“Oh yeah? What were you thinking?”

Natasha shrugged, “I’m not sure, unless you have something on your mind that you might want?”

Steve looked down at her appearance and smirked, “Yeah...I could name a few things I’m in the mood to eat right about now,” He met her eyes and his smirk got wider, picking her up and taking her to the back.

Everything was so perfect. How attentive he was,how he touched her so tenderly,so gently. He’d made her come undone twice in a row. With his mouth on her and hands planted on waist, her hands fisted in his hair,moaning his name like a prayer. But of course, without a doubt, gave just as good as she got.

After that,he’d added an additional orgasms on the list.His hands unyielding as on her waist feverishly took her from behind, and shit did he make her feel every thrust.Gripping the sheets as he, kissed lightly down and up her back. His masculine groans of her name was enough to make her cum alone.

He buried himself deep inside her,slowly,emotionally. Her hands braced on his strong biceps,her legs wrapped around his waist tightly. Both their skin, even after all that they’ve done only dawned a light sheen of sweat. Steve successfully hit a particular part of her causing Natasha to let out sexy moan.

“Oh Steve..fuck don’t stop”She moaned,moving her hands to his back,digging into it.

“Good babe?”He asked gravelly

“Mhm”She cried out,eyes closed as his thrusts became intense. She would always relish how he felt inside her, filling her up so easily. He snapped his hips,hitting her sweet spot again, over and over. He knew what she liked,he knew what she wanted and he knew what drove her crazy. Steve braced himself up a little,one hand by her head and the other traveled in between them,fingers sliding over her clit making her body arch into him.

“Cum with me Nat,” he said hotly against her lips,both saw nothing but white for a second as they released at the same time. Steve emptying himself inside her with a harsh groan, landing next to her with a grunt.

Natasha went into his arms, Steve gladly accepted, he missed how she’d laid her head on his chest,the opportunity to wrap his arm around her, how she’d trail her finger along his chest and stomach, the moment a complete reminiscence of the last time they did this.

Only just a little different..Steve had something on his mind, like he was trying to decide on something.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, continuing her motions on his chest.

“You remember, how you said, you wasn’t ready to get married and how the thought of us being together scared you?” His eyes were still darted towards the ceiling.

“I’m quite familiar with the moment, yeah, so?”

“Sooo, I know we’re picking back up where we left off so I thought, giving this to you might be a good start.” Steve pulled out a familiar velvet box, when he opened it, she finally realized why she had a vague memory of it.

“ _What, like the one you got me? The one that cost $80,000?”_

“ _You mean the one you gave back to me?” There was a hint of angry or brokenness in his tone._

 _“_ You kept it,” she stated in barely a whisper. After all those months he kept it? She has guessed he’d trash it or returned it, but never kept it.

“Yeah, just figured it looked better on your finger rather than in my drawer..maybe I should find a new hiding spot for these kinds of things.” Both laughed wholeheartedly. God he was so amazing. Screw Alexei, he wasn’t even in the same comparison to the kind of man Steve is.

Natasha leaned up and connected their lips, Steve closing the case and placing the ring beside him, Natasha shifting onto his lap. After tonight she would most certainly have to bring up that talk about getting married.


End file.
